


Dance, Bitch

by AvaCelt



Series: EXO Prompt Fills [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao fanboys while Luhan and the rest judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Bitch

"… he can’t dance," Luhan deadpanned.

"But he can rap," Tao tried.

"Don’t lie to yourself," Baek Hyun clipped.

"So why is he leader then?" Chan Yeol poked his head in.

"Because the managers are crazy?" Jong Dae drawled. 

"There has to be  _something_ ," Tao insisted.

"He’s stiffer than a tree and his voice is too deep. There has to be something supernatural at work here," Jong In surmised. 

"Oh shit!" Min Seok hissed. “The manager is here! Quick, get in position!" 

But there was no position, Tao realized as he stumbled, tripped, and pushed others out of the way to make a straight line. They failed, however, all eleven of them, and the manager was only a minute’s walk away. 

"We’re doomed," Yixing breathed heavily. “Before I go, guys, I just want you to know that I’ll always be the better dancer."

"And I’ll definitely have the better hair," Se Hun admitted. 

"Don’t hate because the eyeliner will never look good on your girlfriends as good as it does on me," Baek Hyun all but chirped.

But then, something happened.

Rough hands shoved Min Seok next to Jong Dae and pulled Chan Yeol out of the mess and sent to the back of the now forming line. Tao felt warm hands close over his arms and force him over to where the confused and perpetually grinning K-member was derping, and then he watched as clusters became a line and at the very end there was him- the man they mostly referred to as “Tree."

"Any progress,  _Kris_?" The manager enunciated his name as  _kreease._

"Yes, sir," he replied respectfully. Tao looked up and down the line and realized it was from shortest to tallest. He gawked. 

"Do you know who belongs where?" He demanded. 

The eleven others stood shocked as the tallest of the group picked off all their names, their positions in the band as a whole, and who would be rooming with whom in the hotel they would have to go to after their flight. And all of that after dancing horrendously in front of a mirror for the past hour and not speaking to any of them even once. 

"And that’s Chen, and he needs more time in the recording room because he’s our lead vocalist," Kris, the Tree, finished astutely. 

"Excellent," the manager clapped. “Now get the hell out of my sight and back to work. I need you to get them in the van and into the airport before seven. Do I make myself clear, Leader?"

"Yes, sir." he responded clearly. 

The manager stalked away, and once he was out of sight, the dark haired male with the permanent bitchface went back to the mirror. 

"… what the fuck was that?" Jong Dae demanded. 

"How did he know that I like sweets?" Yixing blinked. 

"He can’t be human," Jong In whispered. “He can’t. He knows too much."

"And he speaks so eloquently," Min Seok gaped. 

"And so respectfully," Chan Yeol whispered to Baek Hyun.

"Wait," Min Seok called. “Where’s Tao?"

"Oh my god!" That was Chan Yeol’s signature screech.

All ten, having lost their precious Tao, turned to stare at them. 

"Is he-" 

"He is."

"Oh my god. He buing buing’d."

"That’s a sign of chronic fanboyism, is it not?" Jong Dae pondered out loud.

"It is, hyung," Jong In sighed.

They watched as the Leader gave the panda-eyed man puzzling looks. 

"… do you think it’s because he’s amazing?" Se Hun asked. 

They watched as Tao pretended to slip on the mat and allowed Kris to catch him deftly in his arms. 

"Yup," Yixing chirped. 

"I wanna get caught in the middle of falling," Joon Myun huffed. 

They watched them continue the routine, and this time, Tao really did slip. 

And Kris caught him again. 

"He’s god," Min Seok deadpanned. “There’s no way around it. You cannot catch a person that quickly."

"And that fashonably," Jong Dae added.

"With such an endearing pose," Yixing sighed. 

"Hey, guys," Chan Yeol called.

"Hmm?" They replied in unison. 

"Let’s be his fanboys too," he pouted. “Baek Hyun never catches me, and I wanna be caught."

At this, they all agreed. So one by one, they joined M’s maknae and the OT12’s leader as they practiced their routine in front of the mirror. And ironically, all members tripped at least once, and all were caught daintily by the man who didn’t once smirk but merely grumbled. 

"Oh, Mr. Kris, ohhhh," Chan Yeol managed to swoon after a particular fall where Kris caught both him and Tao simultaneously.

"Dibs, bitch," Tao threatened dangerously in a heartbeat. 

Kris didn’t seem to notice and continued his quest to perfect the damned routine and the members looked about him in awe, but mostly Tao because his demonic smirk went as far as to scare the coordi noonas off. 

"He’s god. He has to be," Min Seok explained one evening while the former-Tree-turned-God was taking a shower. 

"He is," Tao agreed. “Preach it." 

And they did.


End file.
